Federated States of America
The Federated States of America is a new nation, just now making its mark on the world. Originally founded in 1776 as the United Sates of America, in a very short period of time this country has undergone massive change. Most notable was the Civil War, in which the Southern states succeded from the Northern states because of unfair penalties on new technology in the south (For those of you wondering about slavery, it was abolished in 1825). The North became the Union and the South the Confederate States, but the south was able to defeat the Union in a matter of years thanks to Britannian help. Now in charge of the entire nation, the "Con-" was dropped and they became the Federated States of America. At the beginning of this great conflict the FSA declared war on the Empire of the Blazing Sun shortly after the Prussian launched a sneak attack on the Britannans. Although the exact reasons for the declaration are unknown, it is widely rumored that the FSA wants to gain new land in the Pacific, and they still owe the Britannians more than a few favors! History Pre-war history World War history Dominion In terms of sheer size, the FSA is the second largest power in the world, with only the Russian Coalition covering more territory. Wars of expansion and waves of settlement over the last one hundred years have seen the country’s territory expand from its original holdings to stretch from coast to coast of the North American continent, and extend deeply into central and South America as well. The bulk of the FSA’s North American heartlands are divided up into States of the Federacy, each with its own government, judiciary and military forces, which mirror the Federacy’s own structure in miniature. However, there is still a vast region of the north-west up towards the borders with Britannian Canada and Russian Alaska that is still effectively frontier territory and is only now being permanently settled. Further to the south, the old Republic of Texas and its one time enemy, the seven states of the Republic of Mexico, have been subsumed wholly into the Federacy, but beyond that, the smaller former republics, now known as the Associated Latin Territories, are still in the process of fully joining the Federacy’s political system. The FSA currently controls no extra-territorial lands apart from the islands of Cuba and Puerto Rico in the Caribbean, acquired after the defeat of Mexico by the former United States in 1837. One remarkable aspect of the FSA compared to other major powers is the relative unity of its populace. Since the abolition of slavery in the country in 1825, black citizens have become steadily more integrated into the country’s population, and those of Latin descent are following suit after the acquisition of the bulk of the Spanish-speaking lands of North and Central America, so much so that Spanish is close to gaining recognition as an official language alongside English. Furthermore, the government of the current President is now making meaningful efforts to reach out to the remaining Native American tribes living within the FSA’s borders, making amends for a history of relations that have often descended into hostility. President Adams and the New Federalist government are determined to ensure that the FSA is never again threatened by internal political and social strife. The overall effect is that where many empires encompass many different peoples, societies and creeds, the people of the FSA, whatever their origins, are slowly but surely coming to think of themselves primarily as Americans. Government describing parliaments, councils etc Millitary Forces Seven-star General Adams - Head of the Army Seven-star Admiral Hilton - Head of the Navy Seven-star General Douglas - Head of the Air Forces On the Tabletop Signature Weaponry: Long-range sustained gunfire, Rockets, Sharpshooters Behind the Scenes The Federated States of America is the in-game equivalent of the United States of America , but with the point of divergence being that the Kingdom of Britannia provided millitary aid from Canada to the Confederate States during the American Civil War , resulting in the South's victory over the Union. Category:Nations Category:Major Nations Category:Grand Coalition Nations Category:Federated States of America